<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bit by bit by GrimRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540278">Bit by bit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRed/pseuds/GrimRed'>GrimRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Short &amp; Sweet, Tales From The Dream SMP, The Village That Went Mad, i did this while shopping for groceries, no beta we die like men, please someone write something with the boomerville boys im begging here, those last two are just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRed/pseuds/GrimRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vik notices a photograph of a man in Lazar's e-chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Vikkstar123 &amp; Lazarbeam (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bit by bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who watched Karl's new series and is going through some major Boomerville brain rot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s that?” Vik asked, one mid-afternoon day while gesturing to a photograph partly hidden under a swiftness potion. </p><p>They’re in Tommy’s old house now Connor’s. The dirt furnishing being a tell-tale sign of the American moving in. </p><p>“Hm?” Lazar pulls the photo out of the enderchest. “Oh that’s my great, great, great, great, grandfather.” </p><p>It’s an old, faded full front-face photo of a man with crow’s feet lining dark forest green eyes and salt and pepper hair. The edges of the photo are frayed and crinkled from constant passing through family generations.  </p><p>“He was a builder, lived in a little village if I remember correctly.” Lazar said, fondness softening his accent. </p><p>Lazar hands the photograph off to the Brit for closer inspection, “Oh, cool was he any good?” </p><p>The Australian’s eyes glitter proudly, “He was the best! I’m sure of it.” </p><p>Vik chuckles, studying the picture. Upon closer look, the man sports a bit of stubble and a pleasant expression on his face, looks like the kind of grandfather who would tell spooky-ghost stories at bedtime or lovingly-craft gifts to give out. </p><p>Vik smiles, closed-lipped and small, before handing off the photo back to its owner. </p><p> </p><p>“You have his eyes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couldn’t resist- I saw this hc of Helga being Quackity's great x4 grandmother and immediately went what if Lazar,,, had,,,grandpappy,,,</p><p>Further fueled by my own hc of Lazar having dark green eyes bc melon farmer. </p><p>Did they have colored photos hundred of years ago? Probably not but humor me. </p><p> </p><p>(if i don't see vik's nametag on that damn server during that damn beach ep imma cry.)</p><p>Title taken from: Mother Mother's "Bit by bit"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>